1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for processing coating material and an evaporation deposition device using the apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Evaporation deposition device typically includes a coating chamber, a crucible and a carrier positioned in the coating chamber. The crucible is for containing powdery coating materials. The carrier is for supporting workpieces, and keeping the workpieces in opposition to the crucible. In order to keep a stable evaporation rate during the coating process, the surface of the coating material should be smoothed before evaporation. Therefore, the powdery coating materials in the crucible need to be heated by high-energy electron beam. Then the melted once powdery coating materials are compacted manually and cooled into an integral coating material with a smooth surface.
However, the coating materials may be polluted when they are compacted manually. Besides, it's difficult to monitor the status of the powdery coating materials, particularly during the heating procedure.
Therefore, an apparatus for processing coating material which can overcome the above-mentioned problems is desired.